Hinges provide mating structural elements that allow relative movement of objects to which the elements attach. Hinges are a type of bearing that connects two solid objects, and typically allow only a limited angle of rotation between them. Two objects connected by an ideal hinge rotate relative to each other about a fixed axis of rotation. A barrel hinge has a sectional barrel secured by a pivot. A barrel is a component of the hinge. The barrel is a hollow cylinder shaped section where the rotational bearing force is applied to the pivot.
While hinges have accomplished their purpose of permitting relative movement of objects to which the hinge members attach, there are drawbacks to their use. A latch extending from a handle for a door may be forced from its extended seating in a socket in a door jamb. This removes the locking feature of the handle for the door in the door frame. The door then opens on the hinges, which permits entrance to a formerly secured area.
Also, doors occasionally are partially opened, such as for ventilation, or other purposes. Secondary members may be used to hold a door partially opened. Such members, such as a wedge-shaped stop or other block device, are readily removed and the door fully opened.
Further, a hinged door may swing accurately and forcefully jam the door knob or handle into a side wall. Stops of various types are provided, such as spring members or rigid members engaged to wall trim boards and extending as door stops, angled members with adjustable stops that attach to hinges, and rubber bumpers that attach to a wall to catch the door knob and prevent damage to the wall.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved locking assembly for mechanically engaged members that in a first position locks the members from relative movement and in a second position the members are free to move relative to each other. It is to such that the present invention is directed.